Mr. Sir / Marion Savio
"There ain't gonna be no Stanley Yelnats the fifth!" Mr. Sir (full name Marion Savio) is the secondary antagonist from the 2003, live-action film "Holes" based on Louis Sachar's novel. He is the head counselor at Camp Green Lake. Personality and traits Mr. Sir is a stereotypical Texan cowboy type, with a heavy Texan accent and a rough and tough attitude. He is addicted to sunflower seeds, which he has been chewing on ever since he quit smoking. He carries a revolver on his belt, which he uses to shoot dangerous yellow-spotted lizards, but can sometimes be on the verge of shooting the young camp members. He is very mean and has a short temper and seems to have a rather high opinion of himself. He is a show-off and a hunk. Mr. Sir's tough exterior can only be seen through when he encounters yellow-spotted lizards, his biggest fear. He is revealed to be very cowardly when it comes to the lizards and has no hesitation to use his gun. The young inmates of Camp Green Lake enjoy watching Mr. Sir during his cowardly moments. Mr. Sir is also slightly careful around Warden Walker and makes sure that he watches his tongue. After all, as he and everybody else knows: no-one ''upsets the Warden! Mr. Sir is shown to have a cruel sense of humor, teasing the inmates about several things by sarcasm and jokes ("there was a magical place where it never rained... The end!"). Mr. Sir also has a taste for revenge, as shown when he treats Stanley like dirt after Mr. Sir gets punished by Warden Walker when it was orginally Stanley who was to be punished! In ''"Holes" Mr. Sir is introduced to Stanley Yelnats (the fourth) when Stanley first arrives. The introduction is moody and intimidating, and Stanley is shocked to see that Mr. Sir possesses a gun. He shows Stanley his new outfit until Dr. Pendanski takes over. Not wanting to witness Pendanski's seemingly respectful and friendly manner towards Stanley, Mr. Sir leaves. Mr. Sir tells Stanley what to do while he's here in the camp. He is to dig holes at least five feet deep to "build character and learn a lesson." He then leaves Stanley to dig. Later, when Warden Walker arrives to check out what Rex (X-Ray) has found, she learns that Dr. Pendanski has filled the water cantines without her permission. She jokingly berates Pendanski while Mr. Sir, staying out of trouble, sniggers on in the background. For the rest of the day, Walker and Mr. Sir watch over the boys as they dig, as they have "lucky feelings about today." When Zero (Hector Zeroni) runs away, Mr. Sir is about to shoot him, but Walker stops him because the last thing that she wants is an investigation. Therefore, he lets Hector go, knowing that he's as good as dead out there in the desert anyway. One time, when Mr. Sir comes down to fill the cantines, Stanley sneaks into Mr. Sir's truck and attempts to drive it away to find Hector and give him resources. But Stanley accidentally crashes into a hole and makes a break for it, with an angry Mr. Sir shouting after him. While Stanley and Hector are stranded out in the desert, things are not going well back at Camp Green Lake for Walker, Mr. Sir and Pendanski. Trying to avoid any investigations, Walker instructs Pendanski to dispose of any evidence that Hector Zeroni was ever there and destroy his files. Walker then plans to make a cover-up tale about Stanley, so that she can make him look like the bad guy. Tension rises between Mr. Sir and Pendanski, who are both very confused about the situation and don't know what to do. Near the end, when Stanley and Hector are trapped in a deep hole with the lost treasure that Walker and her staff have been trying to find, Yellow-spotted lizards climb all over the two boys and the Warden, Mr. Sir and Pendanski make no attempts to save them. In fact, they want them both dead, so that all their troubles will be over and they would have the treasure. But the villainous trio wait all night and sunrise comes. Walker considers shooting them, and Dr. Pendanski asks, "the lizards or the kids?" ''Mr. Sir warns the Warden that the lizards will retaliate if they shoot them, but Walker means the boys! But luckily, Stanley's lawyer arrives and takes Stanley and Hector home, while Mr. Sir is revealed to be Marion Savio! ''A paroled criminal convicted of committing a crime in El Paso, Texas. He, and the two other villains, are arrested for poor, and criminal, management of Camp Green Lake, which falls victim to an investigation. Category:Live-Action Category:Masters of Evil Category:Men Category:Males Category:Smart Idiots Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Comical Villains Category:Bullies Category:Arrested Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Not completely evil